Twilight And the Fullmetal Alchemist
by DeidaraLuverC4
Summary: Edward and Bella go off to Amestris after suspecting a vampire of killing state alchemist's, they go off to find the one vampire known in Central. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Warning and such i do not own fma or the twilight series as much as i wish i did.

Chapter 1: Twilight Fma crossover.

It was yet again another rainy miserable looking day in the small town of Forks. Most people would be inside their comfortable homes away from the rain. But Bella was not a normal person. And she was yet again jumping into her rusty red pickup truck to go see her sexy boyfriend Edward Cullen at his home. With the feeling that today was not going to be a normal day(what day was?) she started up her truck and slowly made her way to the Cullen Residence.

.

--

AT the Cullen Residence

Edward was sitting on his bed in his bedroom deep in thought about the news he had just heard from Carlisle, when Alice waltz into the room without even knocking. Jeez how rude...

"Bella's coming."

"..."

"Edward.."

"..."

"What are going to do- try and find them?"

"...! Thats a great idea!"

And with that Edward slip himself of the bed and walked past Alice through the door and out of the room.

"I didnt mean it" Alice sighed and followed his lead.

--

Outside the Cullen Residence

Bella pulled the key out of the egnitition and put into her purse and opened the car door to find Edward standing right in front the door.

Edward reached into the car and helped her out and embraced her to his cold stone body in a hug. Making her shiver even though it was a summer day.

" Come inside before you get really wet, love" Edward said as he stroked the back of her head.

Still in his embrace Bella mumbled into his chest what sounded like a " Okay but I' m already wet"

--

Once inside Edward took his arm from around Bella's shoulder and took her coat off for her and gently placed it on the couch. Then turned to look at her as if he was trying to give her message that she could not understand.

"What? Whats with the look? Is something wrong?"

At that moment Alice waltz into the room AGAIN. She took one look at Bella then turned to Edward and said " Might as well tell her now your big plan"

"What? What big plan??" Bella said this time with more worry in her voice.

Edward looked deep into her eyes and sighed." Bella...I have to leave for a little while. There is this family of Vampires like us that disapeared a while ago. And at the same time there has been a string of murders. We're not sure who is causeing these murders but we thing it might be them..." He trailed off.

"A Vampire Family? Which one?"

"...The Elrics."

Yay first chappy is over with!... If I've made a mistake on anything just tell me K?


	2. what should i name this chapter?

Yet again i do not own fma or twilight.

To my Reveiwer's

Orange Singer: Yes Ed is a vamp why do you think his eyes r yellow? And yes i know i need to work on my writing and this is probably why i'm failing language arts. Or maybe not I dont know...

CB:That is your own opion. Personaly i love Twilight.

Spirit Elma: Whoa! Dont have a heart attack! But thank you vry vry much.

Arden Anam: That is why i love Twilight/fma crossovers so much.

Shiba-san: I'll update as soon as possible.

Chappy 2:

--

Cullen Residence

"The Elrics? I've never heard of them.." Bella had no idea what to make of all this information. A family of vampires? Were'nt vampire family's made up of rather old vamp's who knew the rules? Or was it possibly to be a family and yet still be new? And if they were'nt new then they would know the rules and would be behind the murders, right? So why did Edward suspect it was them?

"Thats because they live far out in the country. In a small town of Resembool I beleive it was called. And also the family is really small, consisting of two members. Hoenheim Elric and his wife Trisha.( I don't care what you say they are married and there last name is still Elric)" Edward looked into her eyes and added "But the murders were commited in the city of central."

"But if they live in the country why do you suspect they killed those people?" She looked right back into his butterschotch eyes as if trying to see what he was thinking.But when she saw nothing she looked down at her lap.

"Because we haven't heard from them in about 15 years. They could have moved into the city for all we know."

"...So...when are you leaving..?" Bella tried to conceal the disapointment in her voice, but when she looked up from her lap into Edwards eyes she saw that he looked a little sad. Or maybe it was dissapointment?

"Tommorow..but I was hoping that you could come with me? Don't worry, if i remeber correct this family is quite gentle and they don't drink human blood." He chuckled " That is if they're not behind the murders."

"But what would i tell charlie??" oh sorry dad I'm gonna be gone for a while 'cause I'm going off to go find a family of vampires with Edward"? There's no way he'd let me go!"

"No you can tell him that your going with me to go see some of my reletive's, which isn't excatly a lie. And besides this could be fun if you think of it as a vacation."

"I don't know..What do you think Alice-" She turned her head to look around for vampire chick, only to find that she had waltzed out of the room while she and Edward were talking about the oh so mysterois Elric's"Fine I'll go IF Charlie lets me."

" Ok then. Lets head off to your house." said Edward as he closed the comversation. He picked Bella's coat off the coach and then helped her into said coat. Then they both walked out the door holding hands like a married couple.

End of chappy 2 reveiw if you like if u dont then dont.


	3. Parents are really crazy sometimes

Such and such I do not own fma or twilight.

OMG to all of my reveiwer's you guys make my day so so so much happier!

Start Chapter 3

"What?!" Bella stared at the man in front of her with such disbeleif that you would think he had just implied for her to take off her clothes and take a bath in hot peanut butter.

"Hem hem..let me try that again.YES you can go with Edward to visit his relatives." Charlie said as he stared at the disbeleifent(is that even a word?!) teenager in front of him. Wondering why for some reason teenager's never believed what adults told them, maybe it was the whole Santa thing. Or maybe not. Nobody knows.

"But! Your a parent! Parents aren't supposed to let their kids do anything! What kind of dad are you?!" Unbeilevabel! The one thing that she didn't really want to do with Edward he had said yes to!

"What do you mean? Do you want me to say no?" Geez teens were crazy!

But before Bella could respond to the completley crazy coment Edward (that sly little fox) wrapped his arms around her shoulders and started leading her to the door."Come come, love. Let us go to your room and pack."

Bella paused for a moment then sighed and allowed her super sexy bf to lead her up into her room so they could pack for the adventure to come.

--  
In Bella's Room

"So what time do we have to get to the airport?" Bella had just finished packing the last of clothes and other assortments (tooth brush, shoes, pillow, and other), and was now sitting on her bed next to Edward, while her head rested on his shoulder.

"Huh? I didn't tell you?" Edward looked down into her eyes with a questioning look.

"Tell me what?"

"We're not going by plane."

"Then how are we going to get there??" There were'nt going by plane? Was it possible that these vampire's house could be reached by car? But if so why was'nt Carlisle or someone else able to reach them?

"We're taking a trian"

"A train?"

"Yes a trian."

"But why a train?" A TRAIN?!

"Where we think the Elrics live there are no airports. But there is a train station real close to there home. Which would be good because then we wouldn't have to rent OR steal a car to drive there, and instead we could walk to their home." He gave her one final smile before getting off the bed, picking up her bags, turning to look at her and saying "Come on lets go."

"We're leaving?! Already!?" Ludicrous!

"Yeah the sooner the better. Its going to be a long ride so its best we get there before dark. But first we need to go to my house and pick up the train tickets."

--

At the Forks train station (is there one?)

Bella and Edward were standing in line waiting to get there tickets punched or cleared or what ever it is they do these days.

--

Bella: DeidaraLuverC4 would just like to say that if you want to yell at her to update this totaly awesome story you could PM her at as DeidaraLuver, and at Gaia Online as DeidaraLuverC4. She Also says to keep reading and reveiwing and such, because Edward ( Elric) will be arriving in this story soon.

Ed:HELL YEAH THATS ME!!

Edward:pushes ed out of the story Get out off here. Your not in this story yet.


	4. NOW ARRIVING AT RESEMBOOL STATION!

YAY chapter 4 is on!  
To my reveiwers:

Yes Al is still the kick ass armor boy we all know and love.

No the cullen don't know that ed and al exist.

Mom and Dad Elric were both vamps when they had ed and al (but al was born human (Dont ask why) and that is why ed sleeps so much and acts human.)

I don't know Edo-kuns power...I NEED IDEAS!!

Thanks for reveiwing u guys make my day a little bit brighter...:D

Chapter four START!!

--

After six or something hours of an extremely boring train ride,from the speakers built into the train ceiling there was heard a loud and yet calm voice saying "Resembool station coming up!Resembool station coming up! I repeat!Resembool station coming up!" Gosh how annoying could that guy get?? Bella who of course was asleep in her extremely human fashion was fast asleep on Edwards shoulder, and of course in her otherly human fashoin she was also drooling on his shoulder. Gross.

"Hey. Wakey Wakey sleepy head." said Edward while shaking her shoulder gently with the arm that wasn't being held hostage between his body and hers.

"Hhmmmm??"

"We're here." Said the sexy one while out of nowher he grabbed a paper knapkin and started to try to wipe away the saliva that had now started to seep into his shirt.

"Already??" Wow that was fast.

"What do you mean already? It's been six hours!" That Bella sure is a sleepy one.

"OH!Really? I was asleep for that long?"

"Yes.Yes you have."

But before Bella could say another word the train lurched to a stop sending Ms.Bella flying into the chair in front of her with a cursplat.

Edward of course with his very protective manner ran forwrard as to help the lovely Ms. Bella and asked "Are you Ok?"

"Uh huh"

Speakers: NOW UNLOADING AT RESEMBOOL STATION!! I REPEAT! NOW UNLOADING AT RESEMBOOL STATION!! IF THIS IS YOUR STOP **GET OFF!!** WE WILL NOT BE GOING BACK TO DROP YOU OFF SO GET THE HECK OFF THE TRAIN!! (thats very specific)

"Come on, love. We best get off this godforsaken train"

And thus the couple took hand got their luggage and slowly exited throught the throng of people off the train.

--

On the road again!

Edward and Bella were now walking along the dirt road amongst the many grassy hills, to where they beleived the Elric house was.

--

End

I'm sorry I know its a short chapter...Dont be sad I'll try and update tommorrow...


	5. That Edward Elric

Chapter 5!!

Review's!

I Have chosen Ed's POWER!!(thank you EverlastingDreamer and yes you sound very smart. Almost gave me a headache)

And I think it would be better if Al is in the armor because then Edward and Bella will have the chanse to see whats happened to them. I mean if Al was human why would he and Ed ever mention it to anybody?? And then the story would just be boring. Bleah.

Chapter 5 Start!!

When we left the story last time Bella and Edward were walking along the dirt road that they beleived to lead the Elric home. When we come back they are still on that dirt road. Sure is taking along time.

"Are we almost there yet?" Bella whined at Edward as he yet again looked at the map he had gotten at the train station.

"Yeah. In fact we should be able to see it right now on that hill."

"What hill? I can't see a thing this stupid sun is all up in my eyes." Bella sheilded her eyes with her hand and tryed looking again to see the Elric Residence. "But now that you mention it I don't see the house."

"Yeah I don't either"

They continued walking for a while until suddenly Bella gasped and started running to where the Elric house was supposed to be. Edward being the overly protective Vampire he was ran after her.

But without saying a word to each other they bothed stopped at excatly the same spot as they gaped at the sight in front of them. They stood in what seemed like hours of silence ( it was really only seconds -.-;) until Edward finally spoke.

"Well. I guess we're not going to find them here." He went up to Bella and pulled her body to his. "Let's go find a place to set up the tent. We'll ask the neighbors about this tommorow."

"Yeah"

Then they both walked away from the pile of ashes and burnt wood that was where the Elric house should stand.

--

Later

The tent was all set up and Bella was finally asleep. Edward decided he would lay back and listen to the thought of the people in their comfy little country house's doing who know's what.(Not ment in a perveted way)

Some guy was thinking about his muscles until one of his thought caught Edwards attention. It was one of the loudest thoughts so Edward asumed that it was from the nearest house to them. The thought went like this. ' That poor boy. Almost lost his brother that time. He's had a horrible life, that Edward Elric.'

--

Endy of the chappy

Guess who that was?? ( Who calles ed by his whole name and has muscles??)

Anyway...oh wait i have nothing to say..so ...BYE!!


	6. He has no right arm!

To my Reveiwers.

ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE??????????????????????

Ok so Ed (E) is not your average vampire, he is a vampire knight vampire. Don't read the manga or watch the anime think of a vampire that can sleep, eat, is warm, but has blood class ( such as pureblood) and in the vampire knight vampireness only purebloods bites can turn humans into vamps. Makes up for all the plot holes right? And if it doesnt think Plot Hole Monster. He helps make everthing better.

Anyways

Chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Rockbell Residence.

Ed was now laying in his bed, without an arm, laying back on his pillow, thinking about all the possible (and few) ways that they could possibly get there hands on the Philosphers Stone. His eyes were half closed as he slowly slipped into a slight doze. His mind left to wander into unknown realms of the strange and complicated.

He was unfortunetly woken out of that daze while he was having a sudden a scary daydream of him and Mustang making out, by Al walking into the spare room that he was staying in (without knocking!).

"Brother there's somehere who wants to talk to you!" , there was a hint of worry and wonder in his metalic voice.

But before the older Elric could ask who two (tall.) people walking right past Al and into the room. The first was a tall male who looked to be in his late teens, and the second (who was clinging to the male's arm) was a female slightly shorter than the male, who also looked to be in her late teens. Ed using his great deductive skills, summed up that the two were probably a couple.

"And who the hell are you guys?" Ed also used his great rudeness skills to completely ignore manners and go straight to who the hell are you?

"Brother..."

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen(James. James Bond. Heehee.), and this" he pointed to the girl clinging to his arm, "is Bella, my girlfriend." But when Edward looked at Bella he noticed that she was staring intently at the other Ed (E.).

"Edward...Edward look he has no right arm." Bella wispered into her boyfriends ear.

End

I am soooooo sorry! I just don't know what to do next! And its just so confusing writing about both Ed's! Waaaaah! Please don't kill me!


	7. Note

Note;

To all my fans and reveiwers.

Please don't attack me with pitch forks and stuff but, I'm not sure if I should continue this story.

Well the thing is I just don't like Twilight. At all. Like I want to wringe their necks then chop up their bodies and feed them to Zetsu.

I am also no longer much of Fma fan any more.(thanks alot Ariel for getting me into death note)(see my latest stories and u'll be able to tell)

And I'm not really feeling the ...'vibes' for this story any more. Its kinda like a nag in the back of my head.

And..!Omg cat ass in my face.

Sry my cat Norman just attacked me.

Any way if u guys can find a way to get the 'vibes' back on, then go ahead and try.

I just might continue the story.

So I will say my goodbye, bid you farewell and good luck for getting the 'vibes'. Ur gonna need it.


End file.
